Melech
Description Melec stands 6 feet tall weighing around 185-190 and well-built. His hair is snow-white and his horns begin behind his hairline protruding up and back. His left horn has many cuts and gouges some deeper than others while some seem to be a simple slash across. His skin is a very deep shade of purple, bordering on black with an ashy dusting about it. He is wearing a full set of mithril plate armor polished to a beautiful silver sheen, and careering a well-designed sword and shield. The back of the shield has carvings of the symbols for Nyx, Nemesis, and Nike. His hip holds a very ornate looking leather pouch, and he does not seem to carry a pack of any kind. His rank and insignia are designed as a stone archway with cross down facing swords over a shield. Behind the shield, there is a ballista bolt facing upwards. The sides of the arch there are engraved banners with slash markings indicating the rank held. His side is home to the longsword and his back his shield. The shirt he wears over his chainmail has the symbol of his army stitch upon the right shoulder, and the emblem of the town on the left. Backstory Childhood Born to a city plagued by Drow who invade and impregnate, only to return after the children have been born to collect them and place them in their ranks. Some children are hidden from the Drow on their return, Melech being one such child, however, years down the road he would be found to be not of Drow decent but instead a curse on the family. At about 7 his horns and tail were much harder to hide from the villagers. The horns began to protrude from his hair, and the tail could no longer be hidden by his clothing. With this he was brought to a near y city and abandoned. He spent a few year until he was almost 9 living alone off of scraps he could find in the trash, covering his face with rags and wearing very loss fitting cloths, claiming to be a victim of a house fire that claimed his family to get whatever charity citizens would give him. Adolescents Just before he turned 10 a few of the other street urchins took notice of him, and decided to bring him under their wing teaching him what they knew. They would use him to run the same scam he had for years as a burn victim, or deliver messages to others around town. He was also used for his small size to fit into spaces an adult couldn't. Many years passed, some of his urchin friends we like a new family to him. New ones came and went, some were arrested and others put to death. At the age of 16, most of who he came to know and respect was gone from his side, either moved on arrested or dead. He began to take larger risks in his shady trade, and was finally caught by the town guard. He was given two options; server in the Kings Army missions dictated by his superiors, or live out his time in and out of the prison. Figuring that serving would guarantee at least 2 hot meals a day, and a dry place to sleep from time to time he would join. Not to mention some sort of steady pay. His first few years in he was once again hidden from the others, both to give him some proper training with a weapon, proper learning and to protect him from the other soldiers who would despise him for what he was. After his 1 on 1 training was finished he was 18 and introduced to his first unit. Recent Events Upon arrival to Daleos he found himself in the guard outpost within Osteria. After meeting with the captain he set out to try and join the Fighter's guild and get a room at the Rabbit. A few days past and while he was unable to get in the Fighter's guild he did manage to go on his first quest here. Once getting back to town he headed back to the Rabbit where he wasn't heard from again. Did he rift back home? Only time will tell. Category:Player Character Category:Fighter Category:Eldritch Knight Category:Warlock Category:Hexblade Category:Description Category:Backstory